narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Land of Hope
Land of Hope (希望の国, Kibō no Kuni) is a powerful island country south of the and northwest of the , the funder of the Hope Country's Militia and forces is called a , while the Village Leader (里長 sato-osa) is the Hope Country's chief-and-commander and their ruler. The Island Nation has no formal Hidden Village but does bear a Militia as it was a former military base and is funded through means of agriculture, tourism, and mission income. Throughout the entirety of the countries existence it has been subjugated by both and until the island capitalized off the through an embargo act, an alliance with Kiri, and a subsequent navy conflict with Kumogakure to achieve independence. History The Hope Country has existed since the introducing of shinobi villages, having come into existence just before the Second Shinobi World War. During the tumult of war the island nation was used as a means of housing and some parts included fitting the means of being a military base for Kirigakure during times of war. However, during the reign of the harsh and brutal Yagura this island nation was home to thousands of criminals, be it political prisoners or kekkei genkai users. Yagura housed the unique blood-inherited shinobi here just before coming up with the ultimate solution; instead of isolating those dangerous monsters, he would kill them all. This would begin the Purge of all Kekkei Genkai. Years after, the Purge began on a much larger scale and a mass genocide began to occur. Men, women, and children lost their lives to the cleansing....none were exempt and a large portion of the lands population were slaughtered. Throughout the course of time the inhabitants never lost hope, having fought tooth and nail to persevere; withstanding the oppression from Kirigakure and continuing to hold on to hope. With the beginning of the Kekkei Genkai Blood Purge the inhabitants fought against their rulers - the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura of the Mist. Their struggles proved futile at best, failing to put even a dent in the overwhelming strength of the Hidden Village. They used their wiser, more experienced shinobi along with their copious amounts of loyal-through-fear ninja to decimate the growing rebellion. Although the forces of the rebellion have existed since their time of subjugation, the Hidden Village never paid them much mind; using the island for purposes of housing soldiers and/or criminals, ignoring the wishes of the natives. As this once held hundreds of kekkei genkai, many have interbred with others, but despite this very few blood-inherited jutsu appear here. However, before the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi War the island sent multiple overtures and eventually spoke with various delegates before meeting with the diplomatic and passionate leader of Kirigakure, Mei Terumi, and the Water daimyō. During these conferences the land would become a protectorate of the Land of Water and nothing more, capitalizing on the natural resources of the land such as the unique crops and cultivating the unique breed of kekkei genkai. After all, this island formerly housed hundreds of those who were once lambs to a slaughter and hunted down vehemently, but being the bearer of two rare releases herself, Mei decided to strike up a lasting bond with the Land of Hope. Her dream, the freedom of the Land of Hope would not achieve fruition. Following the cataclysmic conclusion of the Fourth War, subsequent dissonance and dissolution of the Shinobi Alliance and the death of the Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi, the village would find themselves having been conquered by Kumogakure. Thanks to Mei's diplomacy Hope Country would no longer belong to Fuyuki, and remained outside of his reach. However, now under the thumb of Darui, the Fifth Raikage, the land was conquered as a navy base for the Land of Lightning. Yet, two hundred years of being controlled by another village was not as appealing as it once seemed and the rebellions intensified and rebel forces increased significantly. The island nation would then begin exploiting the aftermath of the recent war, playing upon the Hidden Clouds' sudden weakness. Firstly, a contingency of coordinated and meticulous attacks and guerilla warfare played a pivotal role as Kumo began to send troops to the nation, however this succeeding in pushing out all of the Cloud shinobi. Secondly, the island began militarizing their own navy and swiftly combated their oppressors, creating an embargo around the south and east border of the Land of Lightning and thus ceasing trade through the ocean by closing off all sea-routes. Detrimental as this was, Darui foresaw this and attempted to coax Fuyuki into invading the island nation and thus, causing the Land of Hope to seek out Kumogakure for assistance, however this message was intercepted by the Land of Hope. Using the same tactic, the Hope Country began trading with the Land of Water and the surrounding islands, in addition to other smaller nations like Kusagakure and even the Land of Rivers and Tea Country. Meanwhile, Darui was dealing with the Kumo Civil War and the Land of Lightning was basically splitting itself apart at the seams. Hope Country could not be lost in the eyes of the Raikage. The turmoil in Kumogakure and the embargo enacted on Kumogakure allowed the Land of Hopes' economy to prosper while keeping supplies moving toward the Land of Lightning limited and kept the country with in pain. Trade with other nations proved highly successful; having the best sea navigators, sailors and craftsman since Uzu no Kuni. Moreover, their minerals and jewelry, rare and plentiful healing fruits and crops, and money accrued from navy battles with their northern tyrants had all but strengthened relations with neighboring nations and earned them infamy for their power. As the pendulum sped forward Darui sent an entire fleet to combat and quell the rebel forces in the island nation. Deceptively, he sent a massive battalion to strike the north of the island while a second one traveled along the shoreline to strike from the west. However the leader of the Land of Hope kept his resiliency intact as he led his superior navy forces and land troops to stave off the shinobi to the north while the shrewd yet inspiring leader of the country single-handedly defeated their western battleships with an exalted, seemingly extinct nature release: Cloud Release. He controlled the ebb and flow of the heavens themselves and commanded the seas to crush their adversaries, conjuring up cyclones, hurricanes, and floods - literally forming natural disasters with his own two hands. It goes without saying that no one survived the ordeal. Meanwhile, with their superior knowledge of the sea and advanced technology Kumo failed to even touch down on the shoreline. With the unexpected and overwhelming defeat Darui relented as he lost nearly a sixth of his entire shinobi force in this final, culminating battle. With his economy in shambles and his forces in disarray the Fifth Raikage had no choice but to sign a treaty with the Hope Country, forgoing surrender as to not appear weak but still used as a shrewd method to appease the country so that Hope Country would not begin a land campaign. With trade routes to most minor countries and Kirigakure, and after having assured their continued existence by defeating Kumogakure in battle, the rebels had finally achieved a goal sought after for two centuries. Independence was finally theirs. The treaty was accepted and the Hidden Cloud Village paid a hefty ryo to the victors; additional, Kumogakure having paid reparations to the Land of Hope, causing the island to thrive making it now stand as a country of notable repute for having beaten one of the Major Five. Once the new Raikage took the mantle, Mamoru, Hope Country has since been avoiding conflict and all times of interaction with their northern neighbors. In the coming years, alliances fueled by inter-clan weddings and marriages with daimyō and royal families of power of, Konoha in particular, has given the village even more power in the seas and influence in the minor and major countries and villages. Having to maintain their independence the island nation would adopt a militaristic style of living, not unlike that of a shinobi village. Their education system and format for military, tourism, and mission income resemble that of Konohagakure no Sato. Recently the alliance with Kirigakure has all but assured that should the Land of Water be met with force, they shall also take up arms and mobilize. Through policies, political maneuvering, and legislatures the former Cloud Release master has bred a royal family ruling body. Currently his eldest granddaughter has taken up the title of the Hope Daimyō. Meanwhile, the Cloud Releases' successor is a man who heralds a strong era for the Hope Country, leading with virtue and love yet completely unmerciful toward their enemies. The warrior now leading the Hope Country, although young and incapable of the Cloud Release or any other Kekkei Genkai bred on the island nation, leads with consistency, integrity, power, and ferocity. Geography The Land of Hope is known globally as a tourist attraction and is known for their amazing resorts, comforting spas, and high-class inns. Similar to Kaminari no Kuni it has many hot springs and boasts natural oceanic beauty. About 1/4 of the Land is unpopulated as the inland forestry and hazardous brush covered mountains conceal huge animals and unknown poisons. The landscape is marked by tall mountains peak, huge lush fields, and forest tapestries home to rare fruit and vegetables. Being in a rather tempered climate, the range is limited in the area is very accustomed to blisteringly hot days and solemn, cool nights. But regardless the weather is of no hindrance toward those who take up the warm beaches. Several river runs the course through various places in the island and the woodland areas on this land, most of them directing north to south. The mainland, which houses the majority of denizens, resembles Konohagakure no Sato in terms of infrastructure and location of buildings; Market District, Shinobi District, and Civilian District. The diversified culture has had a large effect on the geography, creating multiple cultures and traditions from Kumo and Kiri that blend together seamlessly. Along the islands coast are hundreds of battle ships, ports, docks, sea-vessels, and even small boats for fisherman and sea-fairing folk alike. A notable landmark in the Hope Village is the Royal Forest situated near the mainland - a forestry that outlaws hunting and living of any kind to preserve its natural beauty and mysticism. Other places of merit would be: the Grand Hope Archive containing knowledge attained through ties with Kiri and Kumo and is welcome to all as a veritable mound of jutsu, history, and general knowledge; the largest building would be the Administration Building where the Leader conducts all business; and the Official Police Corps. Moreover, there is the Hope Country Tower where the Village Leader can be found often conducting official business with delegates from other countries and the Village Council. Agriculture The Land of Hopes vegetation is very unique to the land and is a major producer and means of income for the island nation. From rare multi-colored birds and larger-than-life animals that roam the endless mountainscape and thick brush to the useful chakra replenishing fruit, the Hope Country stands to accrue a large amount of money through exporting their fruits and minerals. Advanced Technology The technology here, as in weaponry, is slightly different then it is in most formal nations and Hidden Villages. Many countries that do not have a Hidden Village have hired Samurai who work for them; that not being the case here, the shinobi here have a slightly different arsenal: slightly elongated and curved kunai knives, a large assortment of swords, and ninja wires are highly favored here. That, along with their advancement in technology regarding ships and boats, which in turn have advanced their navy splendidly, make them appear farther along this way. Furthermore, their are slightly more mechanically advanced then other nations in modern era; often using chakra-based equipment for medical means or as a method to enhance their large-scale ninjutsu: such as giant chakra-insulator based towers that empower lightning and water ninjutsu. Tradition Wardrobe The basic uniform is a padded black Flak Jacket showing a resemblance to their former tyrants, Kirigakure; it has a neck guard and additional padding over the shoulders and on said padding is the village symbol. Moreover, the kanji symbol for fidelity is imprinted on the other padded shoulder. Most people will wear a long-sleeve dark blue or black shirt underneath, in addition to grey and black camo pants and black sandals. Once one becomes a Chūnin they may attain a flak jacket. Additionally, most shinobi from here are well versed in kenjutsu, needless to say, they usually have a sword of some kind strapped to their waist or backside held together by straps. Philosophy "Fidelity to the Ocean and Heavens" Government Junzen is the absolute ruler of the Militia of Hope Country, however, Kiba no Kuni has a selected Council of individuals who assist and advise consisting of eleven elders who originate from eleven different sectors of the country, representing the many denizens who live there. Moreover, a secondary, much more important Council consists of the most influential Jōnin residing on the island nation. Furthermore, although the Council can veto the power of the Village Leader in certain cases, standing legislatures, decisions, laws, and doctrines prevent the Council from attaining too much power in the common era. Regardless, the jaded ninja world is filled with hypocrisy, double-standards and false truths, making operating in such an isolated nation somewhat difficult for this particular government. Recently, with the assistance of Kumo and Kiri (the latter being the strongest navy in the ninja world), boundary lines have been set, along with routes to ensure less naval conflicts among the three. More to Come.... One of the leading commerce in Hope Country is their jeweler industry, which is only rivaled by their sake industry; nearly surpassing that of Iwa's famous jeweler industry. More to Come.... Military Led by the Leader of the Hope Country and funded by the daimyō, the military of the Land of Hope consists of a shinobi force ranging from 1,000 to 3,000 shinobi at any one time. As Academy permits, after the age of six you have to spend an allotted amount of time in the Academy and it is up to said persons discretion whether they wish to continue their road to being a ninja. Most who move on are trained extensively and tested both mentally and physically; forged by the most experienced shinobi that the Hope Country can offer for the next generation to uphold and protect their standard of living. The unofficial ninja village does have a level of ranking for their ninja, is recognized as a country by other villages, and also have relegated Bingo Book. The ranking is as followed: E-rank, D-rank, C-rank, B-rank, A-rank and S-rank with only certain kunoichi and shinobi being permitted to preform those missions: Genin, Chūnin, Jōnin. Similar to Konohagakure no Sato, those who wish to continue with their ninja career following the Academy are placed into three man cells and led by a proctor or sensei, typically of Jōnin level ranking. Because Hope Country has no need to hire or outsource other shinobi the island nation has docks or ports set on the east of some countries like the Land of Fire and Land of Hot Water. They use these ports to send off troops for missions involving the navy, transporting supplies, clan members, delegates, or simple missions for their shinobi. More often then not the Hope Country is employed on sea-fairing missions. However, being an island nation the military of the Hope Country revolves around their naval warfare. After completely decimating Kumo's navy forces, the Hope Country is worthy of great repute for having staved off the enemy forces and keeping casualties to a minimum, below three percent. That said, it is seen as an essential ally, or enemy, toward some villages. Hope Country currently has an alliance with Kirigakure no Sato, Konohagakure no Sato, Tea Country, Land of Rivers, Land of Waves, Amegakure, Kusagakure, Takigakure, Land of Snow and the Land of Waterfalls. Because of everything that happened following the Fourth War, the Land of Hope found themselves having many more clients then usual. Moreover, their are specialization branches in the different shinobi arts; a Logistics Division, Information Specialists, Assassination Specialists, Ninjutsu Specialists, Torture & Interrogation Division, Communications Division, Coast Guard Division, Sensory Division, and the standard shinobi forces. Each branch has the ability to divulge in the Academy and hand-select individuals they deem fit to enter their area of expertise. These head of these branches have the authority to speak with the Leader and take missions that are best suited for their shinobi and kunoichi. Because the nation does not have a standard Hidden Village, the Genin, Chūnin, and Jōnin along with the various departments and organizations are all referred to as a Militia. Education The former Cloud Release Leader, and later implemented by Junzen is the Shinobi Academy, a system in which children are trained to learn how to defend themselves, in addition to learning history, math, physics, and the basics of chakra, ninjutsu, taijutsu, bukijutsu, and genjutsu. Furthermore, Academy Students begin learning chakra control unlike most villages that start training with genin in regards to chakra control. Recently, Junzen passed a legislature by the title Shinobi-Domino Act; one that ensures that their are never oppressed again by forcing all inhabitants to have at least a genin-level shinobi training in the field, and one medical ninjutsu under their belt. How they do this so is of their own discretion. From the intricacies of holding and packing a kunai correctly to learning the basic premise behind utilizing chakra. This Act has even bypassed over to civilians, requiring them to know how to wield at least one weapon. The Academy Students are taught on the history of their land, the shinobi world, geography, basic knowledge, psychology, and strategical warfare. Over a fourth of the island nation consists of dense forests, scalding mountain peaks, jagged beaches; needless to say, a large portion of the land is used as training grounds. In order to graduate from the Academy a minimum of three years is required, at the end of the last year the individual will go through a shinobi exam; a written exam, a geography exam, a multiple choice exam, a taijutsu test, ninjutsu test, genjutsu test, and a stealth/information gathering test. It is pass or failure; complete and pass all seven or you do not graduate. Certain exceptions have been made for those who cannot mold chakra effectively, those who are orphans, or those who do not have stable living environment. Inspired by pro-Kumo activists and faction, major reform has come to the Land of Hope in recent years; that being, one of similar militarization that churns out a small amount of skilled shinobi by dicsiplining them from an earlier age. One of the many ways they do this is by offering up a Jōnin apprenticeship program to the top ten rookies in the Academy, something of which promotes competitiveness among the Academy, thus, providing incentive to work harder. The Academy, for those who are serious about becoming ninja (over 70 percent of the island nation) lasts a total of six years. Notable People *'Nōriko Izen' (脳裏子怡然 Child of One's Mind) is the female daimyō and one of the family members related to the first leader of the Land of Hope who was capable of preforming the Cloud Release. Because of her ancestors exploits she has grown a large expanse of land and wealth. *'Junzen' (純然, Absolute) A voracious, consistent young man worthy of being the Leader of the island nation. He will not waiver in the face of adversity, nor wane from his ideals and has proven himself fiercely loyal toward those who stand beside the persevering island nation. He has shown himself to be brash and reckless yet learns from his mistakes. In terms of power and influence, he is very strategical and can be noteworthy in the area of deception, politics, and a force to be reckoned with on any battlefield. He's called Village Leader (里長 sato-osa) and known as a prodigy, along the lines of such exemplary shinobi such as . Clans [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/F%C5%ABma_Clan_(Land_of_Sound) Fūma Clan] (ふうま一族, Fūma Ichizoku): Following the near reckoning of the Fūma at the hands of Orochimaru, a large majority of the clan has migrated here and now live happily within the confines of the island. The clan has grown enormously since their relocation, the Clan Restoration Act having ensured that the Fūma blood propagates over the years through means of polygamy. The clan specializes in bukijutsu, taijutsu and often employ chakra thread in combat. After being reintroduced that Clan seems to have picked up on quite a few jutsu belonging the former Snake Sannin through captured scrolls and the like. Since then, some members of the Clan have taken up Fuinjutsu. Behind The Scenes *The symbol on the hitai-ate means gods in the heavens. *Declared by the author, the Land of Hope has population strength of three out of five stars, economic strength of four out of five stars, and a military strength of four out of five stars. The economic and military strength are a result of the Fourth War, a war which caused most other major countries to falter in clientele and their military strength to wane. *Shinobi originating from here bear resounding chakra control as the Leader, Junzen, puts a large emphasis on that particular area. Additionally, they also are generally proficient in kenjutsu, long-range combat, suiton nature release, and know how to navigate throughout the sea with ease. Many denizens of this country have Kekkei Genkai or Kekkei Tōta. Category:Ashy